What Goes On Between Us
by NicoleMack
Summary: Post ep fic for 5x05 A Night at the Bones Museum. What would have happened if there were no interruptions? Booth/Brennan


"I was, yes, but… you and I, this was our case and I guess… what goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?"

He was slowly inching closer, captivated by her gaze, her words, her sincerity. He couldn't help but be drawn in, couldn't help but flick his eyes to her mouth, couldn't help but want to feel her lips against his own.

"Yeah," he replied softly, watching her eyes travel a mirrored path to his mouth. He was so close, he could smell the spicy perfume on her neck and the wine on her lips. He could see her pupils dilate, could feel the heat radiating from her body. Flicking his eyes from her face to his right - where the faint sounds of the party wafted into the quiet of the exhibit area - and back again, he prayed silently that they wouldn't be interrupted. He swallowed the fear and inched closer, his nose brushing first against hers, and then against her cheek before his lips found hers. Connecting lightly once, twice, and then the softness of her mouth stole his breath and urged him to take that final step, his body instantly pressed against her own while he raised his hand, his fingers grazing the soft skin of her cheek.

A small part of him expected her to resist, but the part of him that knew her almost completely expected her to go with the moment. Like he'd told his boss, Bones was not someone who did something just because it was expected of her. They both knew that this was something a lot of people had expected of them, but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it would happen when it was supposed to - when they were both ready for it; when they both _wanted_ it.

That moment was now.

His hand slowly wandered from her cheek to the nape of her neck, curling over her warm skin and under her silky hair. Tilting his head, he parted his lips against hers, tasting her over and over, his tongue sweeping into her mouth in a tender, languid rhythm. His other hand curled into her waist and then slid around her back, his arm supporting her as he pulled her closer still, like he couldn't get enough of her. He felt her hands sliding across his body; one around his waist, the other brushing up the lapel of his tux and over his neck to rest on his cheek, urging him silently to give more, to not let go.

There were so many things he wanted to do right then; he wanted to crush her against his body, devour her mouth and satisfy the intense desire coursing through his body; he wanted to grab her hand and run away, back to the privacy of his apartment, and show her how he felt about her in a hundred different ways. But the thing he did when he heard her sigh against his lips was to pull away gently, lingering closely while he opened his eyes to look at her gorgeous face again. Her lips, now free of lipstick, but rosier and swollen from his kisses, pulled into a smile more radiant than those he'd seen from her only moments ago. Her eyes, previously a pale ice blue were now shining a bright sapphire and staring unflinchingly back at him.

He swallowed, cleared his throat and then asked, his voice still husky, "Ready?"

She nodded quickly, her smile widening. "Yeah. You're not going to fall asleep, are you?"

He grinned back at her and shook his head. "No guarantees Bones. Are you going to use a lot of big words I don't understand?"

"I would imagine that in the time that we've worked together, you've learned a great deal of _big words _pertaining to the field of anthropology and therefore should be able to follow along quite easily."

He turned and began walking towards the stairs, pausing momentarily for her to catch up, and then said, "Still doesn't mean I think it's interesting."

"But you seemed quite interested a minute ago when you were asking about Anok," she responded, her tone and her knitted brows conveying her confusion.

He cocked his head towards her as they ascended the first two steps, grinned at her and said, "Maybe I was just pretending to be interested so you'd let me get to first base."

The confusion broke and a smile brightened her face once more. "Well, if you can manage to stay awake during my speech, perhaps you'll get to second base sooner than you think." She started for the next flight of stairs, leaving him standing shocked and staring up at her.

Laughing, he rushed to catch up to her, his arm finding its way around her waist as they continued up the staircase together. "Believe me Bones, I am wide awake. Have been for a while, now."


End file.
